A typical use of such robot assemblies is for transferring parts as sheet metal stampings from pressing station to pressing station in adjacent presses, i.e., the robot assembly is positioned between the presses. The robot assembly includes a horizontal rail system for supporting a horizontal carriage which, in turn, supports a vertical lift for vertical movement relative to the horizontal lift. The vertical lift supports arms extending in opposite directions with tooling on the ends of the arms for picking up the part from one press and depositing it on a buck positioned between the presses while simultaneously picking up the previous part from the buck and depositing it in the second press. Such pressing operations are to very close tolerances and therefore the transfer of the parts must be very precise. In addition, the robot assemblies are cycled continuously and should not be susceptible to sloppy or loosely guided movement. It has been customary to guide the vertical movement by rods which slide through bushings, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,517 to Pearce et al; however, a sloppy fit of the rods in the bushings and/or bending of the rods results in imprecise movement.